FwPCSS19
is the 19th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 115th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After Saki and Mai break a promise to each other they start distancing themselves. But will their harsh feelings lead to Pretty Cure's downfall? Summary Because the shop is closed, Saki's father is fixing his pallet knife. He had it before either of his daughters were born and it's been about twenty years, everything is still the same. He tells the girls that they should treat everything well and handle it with care because they all have their own life within them. Meanwhile, at the Gourd rock where Michiru and Kaoru live, Dorodoron told everything to Goyan while crying about the other day and Goyan asks if they know anything about this. They pretend not to though, and Goyan threatens to report this to Akudaikan. They take off shortly after. The next day, Saki and Mai are making plans to meet up after their school clubs to go and see some flowers that will be blooming. Mai happens to notice how shiny Saki's glove is, and she recalls what her father was saying the other day. While it sounds weird, Mai agrees with the sentiment and thinks about her attachement to her notebook. With that in mind Saki starts to play as the sisters watch. Michiru points out that they know their weakness now, and if they exploit it, it will allow them to defeat Pretty Cure with ease. But they begin recalling what happened the other day and how they bonded wih the girls- although they force themselves to stop thinking about it. They seperate to put their plan into motion, with both girls distracting their counterpart to swipe their precious items, Michiru taking Saki's glove, and Kaoru taking Mai's notebook. The sisters reunite and discuss that normally when a person finds an item precious to them missing it's the only thing they can focus on. Their plan seems to work, with Saki and Mai trying to locate their missing items. Flappy and Choppy attempt to help them, but they are unable to locate the glove or notebook and head off to meet with each other. In front of the school, Saki runs there to find that the sisters are waiting. They mention that Mai may have left already, then comment that she mentioned a missing notebook. Thinking they are being honest a saddened Saki takes off and they head inside to repeat the story to Mai as she heads to the entrance, the end result being the same. That evening, both girls are unhappily trying to figure out what happened. Saki feels bad that she didn't meet with Mai, but has no idea how to apologize and attempts to write down an apologetic note while thinking about how they can reunite. For now she believes this is the best way to sort out everything and places the note in a safe spot. Meanwhile, Mai is busy with her own thoughts as Choppy comments on the unlikeliness of this situation. Mai remains quiet and folds up the picture of Saki she drew and places it into her pencil case; just as Saki had done with the note. As everyone goes to bed, two, strange little creatures appear in their bedrooms and transform the Pencil Cases with their magic. At school the next day, the girls find the other at the shoe lockers. They attempt to speak to each other, but struggle as their friends separate them. In class this continues, but they both notice that something seems different with their pencil cases. During break, Saki opens the case to see her note, some pencils, and a strange pen. She is unable to recognize it though, causing Flappy to mention that her strong feelings may have caused the spirits to grant her wish to fix things with Mai. It's then a hatch opens to reveal the little spirits again- one is a blue sun-like creature, while the other is a pink heart. They transform into Diamond Cards and pop into place, allowing the pen to light up. Saki and Mai both hold up the pen to the little circle and one of the charms floats out of it to attach itself to the pen, then a strange paper flies out. Flappy and Choppy explain to both girls that if they write their feelings on it, the paper will be delivered to the other, so they both write something on them and watch it take off. At the end of the school day, Saki and Mai meet up. They attempt to apologize over what happened but before they can the ground begins to shake and an Uzaina appear, along with Dorodoron. They run for safety as Michiru and Kaoru decide not to intervene this time, deciding that Dorodoron should be able to handle this much, although they don't care if he fails either. Angrily, Saki and Mai transform into Pretty Cure and they use their spirit shields to reflect attacks and knock the Uzaina backwards. Michiru and Kaoru are pretty surprised that the girls can fight so well now and they can't understand how this is happening. Summoning the spirits to help them, Bloom and Egret attack using Twin Stream Splash to defeat the Uzaina. As Dorodoron storms off, the girls collect the yellow miracle drop while wondering how the spirits could be so strong, given their lack of communication lately. They believe it to be strong, but not Flappy and Choppy. They explain to the girls that even if they struggled today, their feelings weren't broken apart. They suggest that they read each others wish, and as it turns out they both wrote down the same thing: a wish for the other girl. Because of their loyalty to each other, they were able to get a huge power boost. Saki and Mai apologize again as Michiru and Kaoru continue to watch. They are growing frustrated, but feel they can understand the girls even further now. They decide to return the glove and notebook to the girls, as they are no longer needed. Saki and Mai head to the flower fields they were speaking about the day before. Mai comments on how strange it was for their precious items to go missing on the exact same day, but their strong feelings allowed them to have their wishes granted anyway. They then resume speaking about what Saki's dad said the other day and wonder if their notebook and glove really did have feelings and a spirit of its own. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Dorodoron *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Goyan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star